


In the Council room...

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Kink, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: With the two of them colleagues, members of the Council, they took it slowly. Explored together how they could be happy, how they could love each other and work together, how they could be of different opinions about tactical decisions, and still very much in love.How they could indulge in game, in their taste for submission or dominance, without losing themselves in it.And now, here they were. Two years since their first kiss, and one year after the end of the war, exploring together kinks and ideas, testing their limits and loving every second of it.





	In the Council room...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [coruscating shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662093) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> Let's be honest, this is a PWP, inspired by the wonderful serie of wrenette, sithnip. A serie with a very good plot, even if it inspired me porn, and I encourage you to read it.

Mace Windu and Obi-Wan-Wan Kenobi had been together almost six months before they had sex in the Council Chamber. Jumping into something like that at the beginning of a relationship would have been unwise and the two men had entered this relationship with great desire to see it last until one of them joined the Force.

With the two of them colleagues, members of the Council, they took it slowly. Explored together how they could be happy, how they could love each other and work together, how they could be of different opinions about tactical decisions, and still very much in love.

How they could indulge in game, in their taste for submission or dominance, without losing themselves in it.

And now, here they were. Two years since their first kiss, and one year after the end of the war, exploring together kinks and ideas, testing their limits and loving every second of it.

Here he was, stern Mace Windu, Master of the Order, the man Senators pretended incapable of smiling and always a killjoy, ready to no comprise, no compromising, a servant of the Light more stone than flesh, here he was, slouching down in his seat, totally dressed but with his pants open, his respiration panting and his skin slightly covered by sweat.

And here he was, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, the man that had dealt the killing blow to the last Sith, after being the first Jedi to defeat one Sith in a millennium, naked, save for his obi that he was wearing as some sort of fragile chain, bounding his wrists together against his back, kneeling before his lover, between his legs.

Obi-Wan’s gaze seemed glazed, a part of him lost to pleasure and in the Force, he was radiating ecstasy even if he hadn’t known release yet in their play. Between his legs, he was hard, his neglected sex affirming its own interest for the moment, but it would have to wait. His hands bound, Obi-Wan was entirely occupied by his lover’s dick, licking the tip before wrapping his lips around it, earning a satisfied sigh from Mace.

The Korrun rubbed his thumb over Obi-Wan’s lower lip, admiring the view, the way the mouth stretched wider when Obi-Wan took more. He thrusts his hips forward, carefully, slowly. Playing was one thing but hurting Obi-Wan, never, as true as Mace was a Jedi. He didn’t need to fear: already Obi-Wan’s throat was opening, and he was fucking the warm mouth leisurely. 

“Just like that.” He whispered. “If you could see yourself. Your mouth was made for that. A little more, dear one. You know you can take it entirely.”

And little by little, Obi-Wan did, his head bobbing up and down until his nose touched his lover’s abdomen, groaning in desire when he heard the low moan that escaped Mace. A hand against his neck keep him in place for an instant, but he didn’t move, trust and habit enough against the need of breathing. Never had Mace taken things too far and Obi-Wan simply moaned again to increase his lover’s pleasure. The hand in his hair went more tight and, slowly, Mace guided his head until only the tip of his cock was in his lover’s mouth, the agile tongue coming obediently to nurse it, and then again, thrusting in the exquisite sensation.

“That’s it. Beautiful, beloved. You’re so good at that. Such a nice mouth. Asking to be used. All this time negotiating was good for it. You get better at it every time.” 

Under the words, Obi-Wan’s gaze had heated more, like always.

“Perhaps I should buy you some sort of ring gag. Your mouth would be so pretty in it. But no, you don’t need that. You suck me so well like that. Beloved. You’re doing so good…”

Obi-Wan moaned again, his eyes helplessly closing, at the mercy of the man he loved, and he let him fuck his throat, until Mace pulsed in his throat, filling his belly with come. Obi-Wan felt stretched wide, his throat raw, but he still had a disappointed noise when the big cock left his mouth, sated for now.

“Shhhh. I’m here. I’m here, beloved, you’re doing beautifully.” Mace kept his hand on his head, his nails playing on the skin behind his ear.

“Drink.” He commanded gently, and Obi-Wan opened his mouth to accept the draw, drinking slowly until all the water was drained in the prepared glass.He let his head be guided until it was against his lover’s leg.

“You’re perfect” praised Mace. “It was very good. You make me really proud. Take the time to breathe a little.” And Obi-Wan let himself be comforted by the situation, by the warmth under his cheek, at peace like he rarely was.

“What’s your colour, sweet love?” asked the Korrun a moment after that.

“Green.” Affirmed Obi-Wan, his voice hoarse and he smiled when there was a hitch in his lover’s respiration. Even with some parts of his brain a little fuzzy from desire, lust, pleasure and submission, the effect he had on Mace was never not going to work on him. 

“Do you want to come now, or do you want to try coming on my cock later?”

“Later. Please, I want to stay there.”

“Ssshh, of course. You’re so good like that.”

When Mace guided him, he went, opened his mouth and took the head of the cock again. 

“Don’t suck.” Ordered the other man. “Just keep me warm, like that, until I fuck your sweet, tight ass…” 

He caressed the red hair, slowly, gently.

“Just a moment. I’m not ready to renounce your sweet mouth. Keep me warm, like that. Such a sweet mouth, such a good lover.” 

A thumb went to play with his lip, caressing the corner of his mouth, pushing a little until it was in his mouth too, against the side of the cock, then it went back to his hair. A moment passed, an eternity, the nails of the Korrun against his lover’s scalp, his cock a pleasant weigh on his tongue, not ready to totally harden again, but still such a sweet sensation, a presence that emphasized Obi-Wan’s submission.

Obi-Wan had a long sigh, closed his eyes and went limp, without really deciding it, simply offered. Later, Mace would fuck him, probably against the chair, even if sometimes he chose to do it against the vast panel of glass serving as a window, and he would finally come too. For now, he was happy like that, between his legs, and the world reduced to the adored man surrounding him totally, possessing him. The stretched lips formed a smile. 

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr with the same username, come andand say hi, I don't bite :-)


End file.
